Crow's Mockingbird
by FoxEmpress
Summary: "Will you promise me forever?" Senji whispered as they lay there, wrapped in each others embrace. "Only if you could define what forever might mean to us, Senji, for there is no forever for mortals." My first Deadman Wonderland fanfic. I hope you like it!
1. Prologue

**~Hello! This will be my first fanfic with the pairing of Senji and Toto. I hope you like it! Please R&R! Thanks! ~FoxEmpress  
*Note: I do NOT own Deadman Wonderland***

**|Prologue|**

He sat there watching him again today. Did he notice? No, he never did. He was always too busy lifting weights or talking to Ganta, but he could see him, standing only a few feet in front of him.

Crow. _His_ Crow.

How many times did he find himself lying awake at night thinking the same thoughts? Does he love me? Will he love me? _Can _he love me?

No, better question: Can he love a monster?

All of those things were raging through his mind now as he watched Crow train Ganta.

Ganta. The one who took up all of his precious Crow's time. Why did he never look at him? Why did he never focus on him? The only time he ever had was in a fight. And oh, what a thrill it was to see Crow's prowess up close, to be able to watch his every movement, and know that Crow was watching him back.

Yes, it had been a wonderful feeling, and he had taken care not to kill his precious Crow. The most horrible part was when it ended though, ended with Crow lying in a pool of his own blood, and the announcer sounding delighted that he had been defeated.

But soon enough he knew that he would have Crow all to himself. Soon.

As he turned to leave the training room a smile crept across his face.

_"Yes. Soon I will be Crow's little Mockingbird."_

**~I hope you liked it! Please R&R, thanks! ~FoxEmpress**


	2. Chapter 1

**|Chapter 2|**

**|Toto's POV|**

Toto sat on his bed quietly, thumbing through some old pictures that he had found while he was cleaning his room. Himself, Yosuga, Shiro, Ganta, and last of all his beloved Crow, Senji.

This was the picture that his eyes lingered on, as he once again admired every aspect of his body. What he wouldn't give to be able to wrap his own arms around that body once more, just as he had after he returned from his 'death'. He could still remember the taste of his blood, and the thought of that day made him smile. After all, he hadn't been only tasting Senji's blood to copy his branch of sin...

Toto looked up as the door opened and Yosuga walked in.

"Hello nee-chan." Toto greeted her cheerfully, making no move to hide his pictures.

Yosuga was used to his obsession, he had never felt like he had any need to hide it from her before either. "Hello, Toto." Yosuga replied, sitting on the bed next to him. "Any luck with Crow?"

"Not yet, but I assure you that there will be some progress soon!" Toto smiled, giving the picture one last look before slipping it into a folder, and leaping up from his bed. "In fact, I'm going to go watch him train now!"

"Good luck." Yosuga smiled.

Toto walked out of the room, ignoring the fact that every deadman he walked past stared at him. He didn't care, let them fear him. They weren't the ones he had his eye on.

When he reached the training room, Senji was training with Ganta as expected. Toto barely even sighed as he sat to the side and watched them.

Toto had to admit, Ganta had a good effect on Senji. Before he came, Senji hadn't trained for half as long, or as hard as he did now, and it gave Toto a better opportunity to watch him. Not to mention, if Ganta hadn't defeated Senji in the Carnival Corpse, he wouldn't have the sexy eyepatch he had now.

Though Toto had one complaint; Ganta got all of his precious Crow's attention. That pissed Toto off, big time.

Not that he had ever been the star of Senji's show, but he knew that Senji had paid _some_ attention to him, enough to admire how powerful Toto was and even fear him a little. Toto didn't want to feel jealous of someone that wasn't his (yet), but he couldn't help it. Ganta was cute, and Toto didn't want to compete with anyone for being cutest.

Finally Toto managed to relax enough to enjoy watching Senji, and prayed that maybe today he would acknowledge his presence.

**|Senji's POV|**

Senji felt the familiar tingling on the back of his neck. Mockingbird must be watching... He tried not to let it show, but he was getting self-conscious.

_It's just Mockingbird._ He though angrily, as he slashed the training dummies to ribbons. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Senji paused as he heard soft footsteps behind him. Every muscle in his body stiffened as he prepared for Mockingbird to attack, but it never happened. Instead he walked straight past him and raised his arms.

"Let's try this out!" Mockingbird said, cheerfully.

To Senji's rage, his own signature move, his crow claw, came out of Mockingbird's arms. Senji clenched his fist.

"Will you knock it off with your copying!" Senji snapped.

Mockingbird gave him a sweet smile. "But I love your branch of sin, Crow!"

Senji growled softly and turned to talk to Ganta. To his surprise, he had vanished.

"What the...?"

"I asked him to leave, and he did!" Mockingbird cooed.

"Why?" Senji snapped, blushing inexplicably.

"What's wrong? You don't like being alone with me?" Mockingbird asked.

"Listen here, Mockingbird-"

"Just call me Toto."

"Listen here, _Mockingbird_, I have no problem with being alone with you-" Senji began, but was cut off when Mockingbird sprung to his side and placed his hands on Senji's bare shoulder blades.

"That's perfect." Mockingbird sighed, looking up at Senji with those golden eyes.

"Wh-What are you...?"Senji stuttered. He didn't like how close Mockingbird had gotten in such a small amount of time.

"What's wrong? Why are you so nervous Crow?" Mockingbird asked, his tone completely innocent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU!" Senji snapped, pulling away from Mockingbird's grasp.

"Nothing, I just thought that perhaps now would be a good time to talk to you about something important." Mockingbird said.

Senji opened his mouth to respond, but didn't get a chance to make a sound before Mockingbird closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Senji's.

Senji just stared at Mockingbird dumbly as he pulled away and smiled again.

"That was nice, but I have to go now. See you later Crow." And with that Mockingbird was gone, leaving Senji stood in the middle of the training room, blushing like an idiot.

**|Toto's POV|**

Toto couldn't help but skip down the hallway. He had kissed Crow! His precious Crow was one step closer to being his, and the best part was that he hadn't looked angry or disgusted with him, just shocked.

Oh yes, the day was coming, and it would come soon. Soon Senji truly would be _his_ Crow.

**~I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Thanks ~FoxEmpress**


End file.
